It is known in the prior art to modify silicone resins with epoxy resins in order to obtain heat resistant paints such as shown in the Japanese patents Sho 38-14497, Sho 47-3709, Sho 51-20047, Sho 52-48902 and Sho 53-9640. However, when these known epoxy resin modified silicone resins are used in heat resistant paints, and even though these epoxy resin modified silicone resins are filled with heat resistant fillers, the best heat resistance that can be obtained with such materials is about 500.degree. C., and therefore these materials cannot be used in gas-fired ovens. These materials are not hard and they have only average adhesion when cured at room temperature and therefore, they peel off substrates and are easily scratched when they come in contact with other surfaces.
The present invention is an improvement over the prior art in that the disadvantages set forth above are overcome by the composition of the present invention. The compositions of the present invention, when cured, give excellent heat resistance to temperatures of 400.degree.-600.degree. C. but moreover, the inventive materials give hard films which stick tenaciously to various substrates even when cured at room temperature.